Fight for Life
Fight for Life is a very short story concerning the events between Osmap's Blog posts Epilogue and Restart. Chapter 1 Osmap hacked at the many cables draping from the ceiling. His first thought was a horrible one. His friends might be dead. His second, that whatever destroyed this Order base was very powerful. As he walked through the rubble and pieces of ruined equipment he saw a hand sticking out of the ground. He recognized the weapon next to the hand. “Rorusa!” Osmap yelled as he threw his weapons aside. He brought his knees to the ground and lifted out the many large pieces of the ceiling covering Rorusa. “Os… map?” coughed Rorusa. “What…?” “I don’t know what happened either,” replied Osmap, “but for now we should look for more survivors.” Rorusa nodded as he brought himself to his feet. They walked down the north corridor as someone grabbed Rorusa’s shoulder. He turned around and swung his weapon. The figure blocked it and pushed it up against him. “Rorusa! It’s me!” Cabor yelled out. “I found the others, but the other agents seemed to have left. We still need to find an exit.” “Sorry-bad story,” Lomyeuh started, “all the openings we found were covered in solid protodermis.” “Wait,” said Rorusa, “I’ve just remembered something. Follow me.” Kaluma fought off the Rahkshi with bolts of light, while Nahin escorted the Matoran into the underground. Two of the Rahkshi crashed in through the ground. Nahin fought them off with his rhotuka spinner. Kaluma finished them off with a large arrow of light while running into the underground. “Now!” shouted Kaluma. Nahin charged up his spinner to a high level of power and fired it into the large crowd of Rahkshi following Kaluma. “That should take care of some of them, but the rest will still follow.” Nahin said. They all continued into the underground, lit up by lightvines growing on the sides. While running, every few moments Nahin and Kaluma would stop and fend off more Rahksh until they reached a dead end. “Looks like we cannot go any further,” said Nahin. “Seems we have met our fate.” Just then, one of the Matoran, stepping back in fear, triggered a switch. The large surrounding area quaked as everybody fell to the floor. A large wave of energized protodermis flooded out of cracks in the area, instantly destroying all of the Rahkshi and the kraata inside, who mutated into Rahkshi and were then destroyed near instantaneously due to the large amount of energized protodermis. The protodermis then drained into cracks farther underground and eventually into the sea around Famuud Nui. “We have survived for now…“ said Kaluma “However the large number of Rahkshi can only mean one thing. There will be more.” The Toa Kaduoi and Cabor were lead down a system of chutes by Rorusa, until they came to a small room with only one small switch in it. Rorusa flicked the switch as he walked in the room, opening a portal. “This secondary was created by the Order to retrieve us in case we had failed in our mission to find the second Avohkii,” explained Rorusa. “With this we can escape from these ruins, however…” “However what?” questioned Cabor “We’ll have to find another way back. This device is only a ‘mirror’ so to speak. There are only two ways to go.” Rorusa replied. “Then we‘ll find a way back,” said Meufah. “We cannot stay here while whatever brought down the base is still out there.” Rorusa started up the device, the small room lit up and shattered as a cold sensation went through each of their spines. They slowly faded out of their reality and faded into another. After trekking through the near empty world the party stopped near Ko-Metru, where they last left Keetongu with the rescued Matoran. To their surprise the rain of shadows had stopped, and things seemed to be more or less back to normal besides the destroyed landscape. They then saw an armoured figure suddenly appear before them. “You will make a great addition to my power,” the figure boomed. A hand of shadow came out of the figure’s chest, heading straight for Meufah. The being would certainly have absorbed her. That is, unless that Toa had not arrived. The Toa drove his vehicle straight into the side of the being. The Toa relentlessly hacked and slashed at the being, completely draining the being’s essence into the air. As in Order training, Lonmahk incinerated the essence using a large amount of his elemental energy. “Who are you?” asked Meufah. “You do not need to know.” replied the Toa, “Just go find Keetongu.” The Toa sped away on his vehicle, leaving the party with a tablet. As the Toa sped away, Cabor noticed that the Toa’s sword looked remarkably similar to his spear’s blade. The party then headed east, toward a mountainous land, following the tablet’s directions. Category:Stories Category:OsmiuMap's Creations